Episode 1253 (17th January 1973)
Plot The party continues in the Rovers' back room. Hilda starts to get drunk. Elsie tries to get Alan to leave but he refuses. Annie asks Alf who his mayoress is but he says he doesn't know yet. Elsie calls on Len and tells him not to fester over the decision. Jerry tries to speak to Rita about Len but Hilda interrupts. Len worries that Rita will think he's only interested in her now that he knows he won't be mayor. Elsie speaks to Rita on his behalf but she's afraid that she'll be thrown to one side again as Len thinks she's not good enough, even though she needs him and knows he needs her. A drunk Alan leaves the party. Annie drops subtle hints at Alf about her organisational and hosting skills. Elsie pushes Len to keep on pursuing Rita. She goes home and erupts in anger when she sees Alan slumped in drunken heap. They row and slap each other as Len listens through the walls. He comes round next morning to see that she's alright and tells her that she and Alan will be fine in the end as they don't hate each other. Maggie calls on Elsie who compares Alan to Les but Maggie tells her that Les was always weak and an alcoholic and Alan isn't. Maggie offers to speak to Alan. Ray thinks Len is better off without Rita. Len reveals to Jerry that he didn't get the position of mayor because of working in Scarborough and not attending council meetings. Hilda gossips to Annie about the Howards' row. Alan apologises to Elsie and tells her he loves her. She agrees to give him a second chance. Annie preens over flowers that Alf sends her and starts to get ideas that she will be mayoress. Cast Regular cast *Annie Walker - Doris Speed *Elsie Howard - Patricia Phoenix *Len Fairclough - Peter Adamson *Rita Littlewood - Barbara Mullaney *Maggie Clegg - Irene Sutcliffe *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Bet Lynch - Julie Goodyear *Hilda Ogden - Jean Alexander *Jerry Booth - Graham Haberfield *Ray Langton - Neville Buswell *Alan Howard - Alan Browning Guest cast None Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Fists fly at the Howards. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 7,115,000 homes (10th place). Places *Rovers Return Inn - Back room, hallway and kitchen *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen *Fairclough and Langton - Office and yard Notable dialogue Elsie Howard (to Len Fairclough): "You see, you're all the same to us. Blokes - a mixture of friend and foe, man and boy, lover and louse. But whatever it is about you, you've all got something that makes you special to one particular woman. Don't ask me what it is or why, it makes the whole flamin' thing work, dunnit?" --- Len Fairclough (to Elsie Howard): "You're right, you know. I'm not the guy you used to know. Oh, a bit older, not much wiser, but a damn sight more scared." Category:1973 episodes